Los tres mosqueteros versión Vampire Diares
by paulie purr
Summary: Cuando el hijo de Elena y Stefan pilla un resfriado y pide un cuento, no se imaginaron que tantas personas con distintas maneras de pensar pudieran unirse para elaborarle un pequeño cuento a Dilan, lo que puede terminar en un cuento que jamas habían visto. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"


**Titulo: Los tres mosqueteros versión Vampire Diares.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, o bueno, dos de ellos si, los demas pertenecen a L.J Smith y la cadena televisora The CW.**

 **E** **ste fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"**.

 **Nota del autor:** _Hola pequeñines! Al fin me reporto de nuevo, solo para decirles que, si, agregue a Dilan, para que puedieran contarle el cuento y al personaje de Paulina, no se preocupen, no hay relación de nada, solo un cuento, les explico por que se que a muchos nos les agrada pero en fin, podía agregarla para hacer una pequeña pelea, nada grave, así que, abajo les dejo otra notita, entonces con eso, los dejo leer._

* * *

 _"En un lugar lejano, en el que existian los vampiros, hombres lobo, híbridos, brujas y… bueno, ya saben ustedes que mas, en una casa una familia (extraña) tenía un problema..."_

-Tengo malas noticias Stefan, Dilan acaba de enfermarse y parece algo grave.- le comente a Stefan por el teléfono.

Desde el divorcio todos estábamos en la misma casa: Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Katherine (a veces) y yo, era incomodo vivir con tanta gente y más con tus ex's, pero aun peor, los originales mantenían el contacto con nosotros.

-Si, ya voy para allá, Damon va llevarme, llegamos en unos minutos Elena.- escuche que tocaban a la puerta.

-Yo abro.- dijo Katherine caminando elegantemente con sus eternos tacones.

-Gracias, pero el problema es que ¿Cuál es su enfermedad? Digo es un niño mitad vampiro, se supone que no se enferma.- fruncí el ceño preocupada.

-Eso es lo que se suponía, pero también es mitad humano, tiene que enfermarse ¿no? Pero bueno, en un momento lo arreglamos.- colgó.

-¡Elena! ¡Llego Klaus y está preguntando por el niño!- Caroline corrió de un cuarto a otro con Dilan en los brazos, estaba dormido.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- comente molesta, aquí la gente entraba y salía a su antojo.

-¿En donde esta mi protegido? Espero que el pequeño destripador este bien.- escuche que dijo Niklaus desde las escaleras.

-Basta, ya sabes que Dilan no es así, ni siquiera lo menciones.- esa era la voz de Paulina, entorne los ojos.

-Cuando pida tu opinión te prestare atención, mientras no mocosa…-

-Mocosa insolente, ya lo sé, ya lo sé Klaus, no ocupas decírmelo de nuevo.- casi podía imaginar la cara de molestia de ella.

-Wow, ¿desde cuándo una enfermedad es motivo de reunión? Creí que solo Dilan estaría aquí.- comento Damon, al fin habían llegado. Baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude.

-Me parece perfecto que hayan llegado Stefan, ahora si los demás me hacen el favor de…-

-Traigan al niño, yo les diré que tiene.- me interrumpió Niklaus.

-Para nada, ni siquiera sé que haces aquí.- dijo Stefan frenándolo, Klaus le dirigió una mirada entre severa y asesina.

-De acuerdo, yo voy por él.- cuando menos pudimos reaccionar él ya estaba aquí con Dilan en brazos. No tiene gran cosa, solo un catarro con fuerza de vampiro, estará bien.-Dilan abrió los ojos y casi cae de los brazos de Niklaus por el brinco del susto que tuvo al ver quien lo cargaba.

-Ho-hola señor Mikaelson- el niño tosió un poco.- ¿Qué hace aquí? Y una mejor pregunta es ¿Por qué me está cargando? No me siento nada bien.- tenia la carita demacrada y grandes ojeras.

-Tranquilo _Little Rippah,_ no tienes nada, solo es un catarro.- sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho, era un tono demasiado paternal para ser Niklaus, lo deposito en el sofá que estaba más cerca y Caroline lo cubrió con una manta. Paulina se acerco a mi hijo mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsillo, desde que llego venia usando eso.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Irte, no se cual fue el motivo para que estés aquí pero no te ocupamos.- soltó Damon, no me gustaba que le hablar así a la gente pero ella no me agradaba mucho, además, aun no limaban asperezas.

-Gracias por la invitación para irme pero si estoy aquí es porque Stefan me lo pidió, así que mejor dile a tu hermano.- le contesto molesta.

-Me sentiría mejor si me contaran un cuento.- dijo tímidamente Dilan para atraer la atención de la chica.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo cual?- le pregunto Stefan.

-El de los 3 mosqueteros, el que nunca me has podido terminar de contar papá.- Stefan volteo a verme.

-¿Alguien aquí sabe ese cuento?- pregunto Damon.

-No, pero pueden inventarlo cabezas duras.- dijo Katherine desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Las ofensas no son necesarias.- dijo Paulina.

-Primera vez que concordamos con algo.- respondí.- así que… ¿Quién quiere comenzar?- pregunte, realmente nunca me había interesado en esa historia.

-Espera- todos volteamos a ver a Damon.- ¿no podrías hacer que ella deje ese aparatejo?- señalo a Paulina.

-No Damon, ¿en qué te molesta? ¿Qué no hable contigo? Ese ya no es mi problema.- le contesto la mujer, Klaus soltó una carcajada, Katherine me guiño el ojo.

-Okey, okey, creo que eso se puede arreglar en otro momento, yo comienzo.- dijo Caroline interponiéndose entre los dos.- Bien, antes, cuando los países eran gobernados por Reyes y reinas, no tenían una protección muy grande, por lo tanto se les asignaban mosqueteros, ellos eran personas fieles y tenían grandes habilidades con la espada, podían dar hasta su vida por los reyes…- Caroline se calló un momento.

-¿Cómo se llamaban los reyes Caroline?- pregunto Dilan, mi amiga volteo a verme.

-Klaus Mikaelson y Caroline Forbes- intervino Klaus.

-Vamos, quedas mejor en el papel de villano.- comento Paulina.

-No podemos darle a _Little Rippah_ un ejemplo que le dé miedo de mi.- sonrió

-Mi hijo no es ningún _Little Rippah-_ le conteste ofendida.

-Elena, Elena, Elena, ¿acaso no es hijo de Stefan? El gen corre por sus venas y va a seguir el ejemplo de su padre.-

-Señor Mikaelson, ¿podría continuar con la historia po favor?- le dijo Dilan, de alguna manera emocionado, Dilan le tenía cariño y mucho respeto, no quería sabe por qué.

-Por supuesto _Little Rippah_ , me quede… oh si, estos reyes gobernaban Francia, pero había alguien que quería arruinar todo esto, quedarse con el imperio, con la fortuna y al apuesto rey- Caroline entorno los ojos- pero aparte de robarse al rey quería matar a la sexy reina y quedarse en su lugar. Así que los mosqueteros estaban para protegerlos de esa reina que se llamaba…- Niklaus se rasco la barbilla.

-¿Hayle?- Pregunto Katherine encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, Elijah me mataría, además no… alguien como… ¡ya se! Su nombre era Katerina.-

-¿Qué?- Katherine frunció el ceño.

-Pero no solo la reina tenía un enemigo, también el rey. Este sujeto rondaba como mosca a la reina y se llamaba Tyler, al rey le caía como patada de mula y quería estrangularlo con sus propias manos…- el ceño de Klaus se le contrajo con una mirada llena de odio.

-¿Qué es estrangular?- le pregunto Dilan.

-Abrazar muy pero muy fuerte a alguien por el cuello hasta que lo dejas sin respirar.- explico Klaus.

-Bien mi turno.- dije tomando el control.- Entonces los mosqueteros tenían que evitar que el rey cometiera homicidio, así que siempre estaban al pendiente, todos los conocían por sus característicos uniformes con el logo del castillo, una capa brillante color roja y un sombrero con una pluma del mismo color de la capa…-

-Me parece que tu ex quiere vestirlos como Michael Jackson- le comento Damon a Stefan, quien comenzó a reírse, voltee a verlos.

-Lo siento, ya puedes continuar.- dijo Stefan apenado.

-Eso pensé. Y en la cintura portaban su espada, sus nombres eran…- mire a Stefan, sabía que Dilan querría que uno se llamara así por que era su padre, y para él siempre iba a ser su súper héroe.

-¡Stefan! ¡quiero que uno se llame Stefan como papá!- dijo Dilan, yo asentí- y quiero que otro se llame Damon, por mi tío.- sonrió

-De acuerdo, pero aun te falta ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?-

-¡Ay no puede ser! ¡Yo mato a Luke!- Paulina salió estruendosamente de la sala y regreso algunos minutos después.

-Si, Luke está bien.- dijo Dilan.

-Bien, entonces eran Stefan, Damon y Luke, todos los días temprano revisaban cada parte del castillo después rondaban por el reino y cuando encontraban una amenaza con sus espadas evitaban que hicieran algo en su ciudad y sus habitantes; hasta que un día los reyes les avisaron sobre la reina Katerina, que se acercaba para matar a la reina Caroline, pero también dijo que ella misma vendría y que acabaría con cualquier obstáculo, hasta con los mosqueteros.-

-Y te imaginaras que tan consternados estaban ellos.- continuo Katherine.- Nunca habían peleado contra una mujer, y vaya que mujer, ella sabia como usar una espada y siempre lograba lo que quería; aparte era muy inteligente y tenía un plan maestro; enamoraría a uno de los mosqueteros, pero no iba a ser cualquiera, sería el más apuesto.- volteo a ver a Stefan- después se infiltraría con los reyes y los mataría.- Stefan mejor prosiguió la historia.

-Pero los mosqueteros no querían conocer a la reina Katerina, pero tampoco sabían su plan. Un día, antes de que llegaran Katerina se puso a repasar su plan, pero nunca se esperaba que un pequeño niño llamado Dilan escucho todo, hasta su alianza con este sujeto Tyler, si que corrió tan rápido como pudo con su madre, que se llamaba Elena y su tía, que se llamaba Paulina- mire a Stefan con confusión e irá a la vez, él solo se encogió de hombros.- Ambas eran muy buenas con la espada, por lo tanto, cuando encontraron a los mosqueteros para poder avisarles del plan de la reina Katerina, no dudaron en poder ayudar en algo-

-Eso es mentira.- interrumpió Damon, Stefan frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya leíste la historia?- le pegunto.

-No, me refiero a que no tan rápido se pusieron de acuerdo.- explico el mayor de los Salvatore, Stefan hizo un "oh" mudo y enarco ambas cejas.

-¿Por qué, no tío Damon?- Dilan estaba entusiasmado con esta historia improvisada, aun que nosotros también, nos había unido un poco más, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan relajada.

-Por que las mujeres no se ponen de acuerdo nunca con un hombre. Cuando las mujeres llegaron los mosqueteros estaban peleando por sus vidas, bueno, por lo menos Stefan y Damon por que Luke se la pasaba comiendo moscas y lamentablemente lo mataron.- Dilan frunció el ceño- así que Katerina intento atacar a las hermanas y al pequeño pero Stefan logro salvarlos, mientras que el guapo de Damon batallaba contra tres personas al mismo tiempo.-

-Mentira- le interrumpió Paulina.- Las hermanas tuvieron que defender a los mosqueteros que quedaban vivos por que no sabían qué hacer, y Elena, que era más rápida que Stefan lo ayudo para que Dilan pudiera correr al reino y avisar que Katerina ya estaba aquí, para lo que Niklaus ya estaba preparado, pero Damon casi murió de no ser porque Paulina lo salvo, ya que era un completo idiota con la espada.-

-Claro que no, de no ser porque estaba ahí las hermanas estuvieran muertas, porque mientras Elena defendía la vida de su hijo, Damon tenía que defender la vida de la otra hermana por que fue aniquilada por Katerina, pero Damon caballerosamente la estaba ayudando, y ¿sabes qué? Dependiendo con que espada te refieras soy un idiota.- le dijo Damon con una sonrisa, puedo decir que la mayoría de las mujeres que estábamos ahí pudimos sonrojarnos.- Y así fue como les terminó salvando el trasero las hermanas, pero aun debían ir con Dilan para…-

-Para que llegara sano, pero Tyler aun quedaba vivo y se había ido tras él, aun que llegara al reino podría encontrarlo. Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, Katerina no estaba por ningún lado, se suponía que Damon debía cuidar que no se fuera, pero como siempre, no la miro cuando se fue.- continuo Paulina.

-Por supuesto-hablo Katherine- porque ella era súper inteligente y supo cómo salir de las garras de Damon y siguió al niño, hasta que casi a la entrada del castillo lo encontró, pero era demasiado peligroso, hacia que Katerina mato a todos, se quedo con el reino y el dinero, fin.- todos volteamos a verla, incluido Dilan.

-Vamos, ¿Qué clase de cuento es ese para dormir? Con eso solo asustaras a _Little Rippah_ \- dijo Niklaus, de verdad, me asustaba aun mas cuando era paternal.- Mentira, _Little_ … mentira, Dilan llego al castillo pidiendo ayuda, a lo que la sexy reina Caroline recibió el llamado, entonces el apuesto rey Niklaus tuvo que salir a rescatarlos a todos, encontró a Tyler en el camino, lo dejo dormir profundamente durante mucho tiempo y después encontró a los demás, los salvo y fueron al castillo en donde Katerina fue encarcelada y los reyes vivieron felices y con muchos hijos, fin.- Dilan soltó la risa estruendosamente.- ¿Qué _Little Rippah_? ¿Te parece graciosos mi final eh?- pregunto Niklaus-

-No está bien, pero yo pensaba en algo así, Dilan si llego al castillo y alerto a los reyes, pero los mosqueteros ya habían controlado la situación y las hermanas también habían ayudado, ya que atraparon a Katerina, pero en lugar de matarla, pidió disculpas por todo, admitiendo que solo quería estar con una familia y rodeada de personas, ya que siempre estaba sola. Entonces los reyes, como eran buenos la dejaron quedarse en su castillo, con la condición de que fuera buena. Los mosqueteros siguieron en su puesto pero en sus misiones para que los ayudaran visitaban a las hermanas y al pequeño Dilan para que los acompañaran y así todos tuvieron un final feliz.- Dilan sonrió al terminar su relato, yo también.

-Eso fue un final genial Dilan, de verdad, me gusto mucho.- le dije dándole ánimos para que siguiera, Stefan también se acerco.

-Genial Dilan, tienes una imaginación muy grande.-

-Bueno, yo le hubiera puesto…- comenzó Niklaus, pero Caroline le dio un codazo para que no hablara, solo sonrió.- quedo perfecto pequeño destripador.- termino por decir.

Así el resto de la tarde resulto en risas, platicas largas y un catarro que la fin se había quitado, y una de las mejores tardes que todos pudimos tener…

 _"Este cuento al fin se ah acabado… con pesadez por parte de la autora por que no podía hacerlo…"_

 ** _Nota del autor 2: Espero que les haya gustado, me costo mucho hacerlo, tanto que lo subí el ultimo día, aparte que estuve en exámenes, tareas y todo de la prepa y no podía transcribirlo, debo decir que su autora era prácticamente ignorante al tema de los mosqueteros, había visto las películas pero no les prestaba mucha atención, así que ya se imaginaran, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen un review, si es critica mala PM y si no, solo léanlo, gracias por su atención y nos leemos luego._**


End file.
